Efecto Mariposa
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Por recomendación de un profesor de la Universidad Camus lee Fahrenheit 451, y este pequeño hecho lo lleva a conocer a Milo, un joven griego que también lo leyó y del que se hace cercano. La conexión que los une va más allá de una simple lectura. Están unidos por las charlas que comparten, los secretos y las pequeñas risas. A pesar de la distancia, los une ese efecto mariposa.
1. Parte I

**E** ste fic es muy especial para mi, porque está basado en algunas experiencias vividas y otras imaginarias que me parecieron ideales para estos dos personajes que amo tanto. Gracias Daena Fuegoscuro por acompañarme siempre en este lindo viaje. Esto es para vos.

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece

* * *

 **Efecto Mariposa**

 ** _"El batir de las alas de una mariposa_**

 ** _puede provocar un huracán en otra parte del mundo"_**

 ** _._**

Camus miró su teléfono por décima vez. Naturalmente lo tendría en el bolsillo de su camisa y sólo cuando sonara lo miraría, pero en ese momento lo tenía entre las manos y prendía la pantalla a cada instante.

—¿Estás esperando que alguien te llame? —preguntó Shura mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, como si no terminara de entender la escena que se le presentaba. Camus ansioso y tenso. No era algo muy común.

Estaban en el cumpleaños de Shura, en su casa. No era nada muy escandaloso ni ruidoso, sólo algunos amigos comiendo. Todos habían advertido el extraño comportamiento de Camus. Se sabía que era naturalmente parco y serio, pero esa noche lucía incluso abatido. No era el Camus de siempre que parecía salido de un freezer, siempre perfecto e inmutable. Y esa manía de revisar el celular les decía que esperaba algo. Alguien importante. No estaban muy seguros de qué, pero nadie se había atrevido a preguntarle hasta que Shura lo hizo.

Todos contuvieron el aliento mientras Camus giraba el rostro hacia él y lo miraba con una de sus típicas miradas asesinas. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero alguien más se le adelantó.

—¿No es obvio? —comenzó con su sonrisita socarrona—. Debe estar esperando que el novio le mande un mensaje.

Nadie habló, porque las palabras de aquel amigo de Camus habían impresionado a todos. Seguía sonriendo como si se burlara y Camus sólo lo miró igual que a Shura.

—No es mi novio, Surt. —contestó finalmente. En sus ojos se podía ver hielo puro.

—Ah, pero sí estás esperando que te mande mensajes entonces… —siguió, haciéndole enojar más.

Camus se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia la cocina para servirse un vaso de lo que sea, y también para alejarse de sus preguntas maliciosas.

—No espero nada. —contestó antes de cruzar la puerta, sin mirarlo—. Milo no es mi novio y además está en una cita.

Todos se quedaron callados, pero dentro de ellos resonó un pequeño "Ahh, con razón".

Ahora el comportamiento esquivo y triste de Camus tenía una razón. Y un nombre.

* * *

En realidad todo había comenzado hacía dos años, en un lejano invierno francés que encontraba a Camus en su departamento. Se había mudado hacía poco, pero vivía cerca de dónde lo hacían sus padres y hermanos. Era muy independiente pero no desaprensivo. No tenía intenciones de irse al fin del mundo, simplemente quería un lugar donde estar solo y poder hacer sus cosas. Ya tenía veintidós años y una carrera empezada de bioquímica en la Universidad Pierre y Marie Curie, una de las más prestigiosas de Francia con formación científica de alto nivel. Creía que tenía todo lo que quería, que vivía una vida tranquila con su familia cerca y una carrera que lo llenaba de orgullo y le gustaba mucho.

Fue por eso que ese invierno había vuelto tarde a su casa. Solía trabajar a la mañana y tomar sus clases por la tarde-noche, por lo que llegaba cercano a las diez de la noche. Se había preparado algo para comer y luego se metió cómodamente su cama con la computadora. Algo que lo calmaba antes de dormir era leer un poco. Se paseaba por todos los sitios de archivos científicos y a veces hasta hacía algunas críticas al respecto. Sin embargo, esa noche había otro motivo que lo reunía frente a la computadora.

Esa mañana yendo al trabajo había terminado el libro Fahrenheit 451 y la experiencia lo había dejado maravillado. No es que no leyera, pero al ser un hombre de ciencia, pocas veces tenía el lujo de tomar su tiempo para disfrutar de una buena lectura. Su profesor de química le había recomendado ese libro en una charla que tuvieron y decidió leerlo. Se sentía muy afín a Dégel, era un buen profesor y tenía una personalidad que encastraba bien con la suya. Habían compartido varias conversaciones sobre la universidad, la carrera y hasta se habían intercambiando algunos archivos científicos. Por eso creyó en el buen gusto de su profesor y le hizo caso.

Al terminarlo, se había dado cuenta de que quería saber más. Sobre el autor, otros libros, otra cosa que pudiera seguir alimentando su hambre de lectura. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía terminar un libro tan bueno como el que tenía en las manos.

Buscó algunos foros de discusión y comenzó a leer. Parecía un club de fanáticos acérrimos porque todos sabían mucho del universo, del libro e incluso del estilo del escritor. Todos hablaban inglés, y él podía entenderlo perfectamente, no sólo para leerlo y escribirlo sino para hablarlo. Camus había estado tan enfrascado en su ciencia que le sorprendió conocer un universo en la web donde la gente se reuniera a escribir sobre libros. Le pareció tan interesante que se creó un usuario y comenzó a comentar y crear sus propias entradas. Habló con otros usuarios e intercambiaron información acerca de libros y cosas del universo Fahrenheit. Era nuevo conocer ese mundo de ciencia ficción que parecía apasionar a todos.

Se fue a dormir luego de leer algunas cosas, más que nada porque al otro día tenía que despertarse temprano y trabajar, si no probablemente se hubiera quedado despierto un rato más al menos. Fue al otro día que le llegó un comentario a un artículo que había escrito él.

 **Montag:** Muy interesante. Coincido plenamente con tu pensamiento. Leí hace poco Fahrenheit 451 pero me siento muy afín con él. Y tus análisis son increíbles.

Camus se había sentido halagado. La literatura no era su campo y que le hayan dicho esas cosas significaba que estaba haciendo bien sus primeros intentos de acercarse a ella más profundamente. Le respondió desde el celular mientras iba camino al trabajo. Se sentía de alguna forma satisfecho y entusiasmado por sus nuevos descubrimientos.

El día entero se lo pasó usando el teléfono. Apenas salió de sus clases volvió a tomarlo para contestar otro mensaje de aquel usuario que le había comentado su análisis. Se habían escrito desde la mañana, y parecía una persona inteligente y agradable. Era muy diferente a la clase de personas que Camus conocía en Francia y por eso le llamó la atención su personalidad además de sus gustos similares. Su nombre de usuario era como el del personaje principal del libro. Camus por su parte había elegido usar el del Clarisse McClellan, porque aunque fuera una mujer, representaba bien a su personalidad. Un bicho raro que no se le da bien socializar y que gusta de todo eso que la gente normalmente no suele prestar atención. Aunque Camus prefirió usar las iniciales CM porque también representaban las suyas: Camus Moreau.

 **Montag:** Mi padre me recomendó leer el otro famoso libro de Bradbury. Se llama Crónicas Marcianas.

Camus estaba enterado de aquel libro y también había pensado en leerlo.

 **CM:** Yo también quiero hacerlo. Quizá lo compre en estos días cuando vaya a la facultad.

 **Montag:** Oh, ¿qué estudias? Yo voy a la Universidad de Grecia. Estudio filosofía.

 **CM:** Haces honor a tu país. Estudio bioquímica en Francia.

 **Montang:** Hombre de ciencia… aquí tienes a un servidor de la madre de todas las ciencias. Por cierto, me llamo Milo.

 **CM:** Camus. Un placer, Milo.

Todo había comenzado de esa simple manera. Con mensajitos pequeños y simpáticos en inglés. Había descubierto en Milo un compañero para debatir todo tipo de cosas, y le agradaba de sobremanera su compañía cibernética. Al estar lejos geográficamente, ambos sabían convivir en la web. Se habían hecho grandes amigos en poco tiempo, cosa rara tratándose de Camus. Incluso en un momento Milo sugirió cambiar de plataforma web y empezar a escribirse en los números celulares. Camus nunca había usado WhatsApp antes. Consideraba que esa aplicación no le serviría y que si quería hablar con sus amigos o familia lo haría en persona, pero esto era distinto. ¿Cuántas probabilidades de ver a Milo en persona tenía cuando había tanto en el medio de ellos?

 **Milo:** Soy Montag. Oh bueno, en realidad soy Milo, ya quisiera ser Montag.

Ese fue el primer mensaje que le envió cuando Camus le dio su número. Logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa que lo hizo sentir bien.

 **Camus:** Es gracioso porque yo sí soy CM. Lo había elegido por Clarisse McClellan, pero mi nombre es Camus Moreau. CM.

 **Milo:** Es incluso más gracioso porque el nombre de Montag es Guy. Guy Montag. Y yo soy Milo Gheraldi.

Eran pequeñas cosas que transformaban sus charlas en cosas agradables y amenas. Hablaban bastante seguido y se contaban cosas más allá de la existencia de un libro. Esas cosas le gustaban a Camus, saber que habían entablado una amistad con alguien a quien creía poder conocer más allá de sus gustos superficiales. La diferencia horaria era de una hora entre Grecia y Francia y eso les permitía hablar bastante bien. Incluso habían llegado a tener llamadas telefónicas por WhatsApp. Era notable que tanto Camus como Milo, estaban entusiasmados por haber encontrado a alguien tan similar y diferente al mismo tiempo.

—¿Hola? —había contestado Camus la primera vez que lo llamó—. ¿Milo?

La voz a través del teléfono se sintió agradable. Al menos eso le pareció a Milo cuando oyó por primera vez la forma de hablar que tenía esa persona que había conocido por internet

—Si, soy yo. —mencionó él sonriendo mientras decía sus palabras—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, hacía un rato llegué a casa. Son las diez y media de la noche aquí.

—Aquí las nueve y media, solo hay una hora de diferencia. —contestó sosteniendo el teléfono mientras buscaba auriculares para hablar mejor—. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Camus se sentó en la mesa y miró por la ventana la nieve que caía bañando Paris.

—Trabajé a la mañana y después tuve clases. Hoy es uno de los días que más tarde llego a casa.

—¿De qué trabajas? —preguntó interesado.

—Estoy en una biblioteca cerca de la Universidad. Suena raro teniendo en cuenta que no suelo leer mucha literatura.

—Nunca es tarde —comentó contento—. La verdad yo leo tanto de filosofía que no me queda mucho tiempo para dedicarlo a algo que me gusta. Fahrenheit se lo robé a mi papá de su biblioteca. No se lo digas… —murmuró más despacio y eso le sacó una pequeña risa grave a Camus—. Tienes una linda voz, es grave.

Camus se sorprendió al oírlo. Nunca había pensado mucho en su voz, pero era normal que fuese extraño para Milo porque nunca lo había oído, a pesar de haber hablado con él antes.

—Gracias, la tuya se oye más aguda, es jovial y divertida. —contestó rodeando con las manos una taza de café que acababa de preparar.

—Ey, ¿por qué no tienes una foto de perfil? —Le había intrigado desde antes que cuando le pasó el número, no pudiera ver su foto.

—¿Foto? —preguntó extrañado—. ¿Se puede poner foto?

Milo comprendió en ese momento que Camus no era de usar WhatsApp.

—¿No sabes cómo? —Después de una pequeña risa le explicó cómo poner una foto en el perfil y esperó que lo hiciera, pero Camus dijo que no tenía muchas fotos—. ¡Haz una ahora!

Al principio le pareció loco pero después accedió. Abrió la cámara del celular y se sacó una foto. Luego siguió las instrucciones de Milo y la puso de perfil.

—¿Se ve ya? —preguntó al terminar.

—Eh… sí, ahí se ve. —Milo observó la foto con detenimiento. Camus lucía joven como él, con el cabello largo y lacio y tenía una polera gris que le cubría el cuello. Atrás de él se veía una ventana y nieve cayendo.

—Tengo el cabello largo, lo sé —Se atajó antes de que Milo lo dijera—. Quizá sea raro allá.

Milo río bajo, su voz jovial le inspiró un sentimiento agradable.

—Yo también tengo el pelo largo. Puedes verlo en mi foto.

Camus no se había percatado de que él también debía tener una foto de perfil y cuando le dijo eso fue a buscarla. Milo parecía divertido, feliz y… bronceado. Tenía el pelo largo como él pero mucho más alborotado y loco. Era atractivo, y Milo había notado lo mismo en Camus.

—Te ves feliz —acotó aún viendo la foto.

—Eso fue un día con mis amigos. Salimos a estudiar al aire libre. Teníamos un examen importante.

—¿Todos tus amigos son de filosofía? —preguntó curioso pensando que sus amigos no estudiaban lo mismo que él.

—No, sólo una. Se llama Marin y es de Japón. Ella estudia filosofía conmigo. Después tengo un amigo que estudia derecho, él si es de acá como yo. Se llama Aioria y está detrás de Marín pero ella aún se hace la dura. —Le contó riendo suavemente—. A veces se enoja y suelta algún insulto en japonés. Incluso le he pedido que me enseñe para hacernos notas y copiarme en los exámenes, pero ella es muy correcta…

Camus rió un poco, imaginando la situación. Como si el japonés fuera un idioma tan sencillo.

—Supongo que podrías usar el inglés si ella lo habla. —sugirió bromeando—. Aunque lo hablas raro…

—¡Ey! —protestó con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Ustedes lo franceses pronuncian la "r" de forma muy… suave.

—Y tú lo haces muy fuerte —contrarrestó levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia la cama—. En fin… mis amigos no son de la misma carrera que yo, pero todos estudiamos en la misma Universidad.

—¿Qué estudian ellos? —Milo estaba interesado en sus cosas, realmente lo estaba. Era agradable oírlo hablar y quería saber cómo era su vida.

—Mi amigo español, Shura, estudia ingeniería, tengo otro que es de Noruega, se llama Surt y está haciendo física; por último está Afrodita, que vino de Suecia, hace dos años empezó una carrera llamada "tierra, medio ambiente y biodiversidad"

—Tienes amigos de todas partes del mundo. —comentó sorprendido—. Aunque esa Universidad es muy prestigiosa, entiendo por qué quisieron ir. Además de mis amigos, este año conocimos a dos más en filosofía. Shaka y Mu. Creo que ambos son de la India, no estoy seguro… —comentó riendo de su desatención—. Son algo extraños, pero muy buenos e inteligentes… ¿tú hace mucho que estudias ahí?

—Mmmm, hace tres años. Yo soy de Paris de toda la vida.

—¿Tienes veintidós? —preguntó luego de sacar cuentas—. Suponiendo que comenzaste a estudiar a los diecinueve.

—Si, si, cumplí veintidós el siete de febrero.

—Yo también tengo veintidós, aunque cumplí el ocho de noviembre. Hice una pequeña fiesta en mi casa.

—¿Vives solo?

—No, con Aioria. Nos mudamos hace algunos meses. De hecho aún no desempacamos todas las cosas. Cuando fue mi cumpleaños teníamos todo en cajas y había bastante lugar. ¿Tú vives solo o con tu familia?

—Me mudé hace relativamente poco también, pero no vivo lejos de mi familia. Ellos viven a unas calles de aquí. Lo preferí así para poder verlos seguido. Sobre todo a mis hermanos.

—Oh, ¿tienes hermanos? —preguntó curioso.

—Dos, Hyoga e Isaac. Tienen catorce y van al colegio. Los días que tengo tiempo libre a la hora que salen los voy a buscar y almorzamos juntos en casa. Después los llevo y estoy con mis padres. Es una familia bastante tranquila. —le contó con una sonrisa divertida al recordar a sus hermanos—. ¿Tú familia como es?

—Antes vivía con mi padre. No tengo hermanos así que vivíamos juntos, mi madre murió cuando era muy chico. Luego él se volvió a casar y pasamos a vivir con su nueva pareja. Ellos viven un poco más alejado de la ciudad que yo. Vendimos la casa en la que vivíamos los tres y nos mudamos, yo al departamento y ellos a una casa. Los veo bastante seguido, la pareja de mi papá tiene un hijo más grande que yo, se llama Kardia.

—¿Te llevas bien con él?

—Si, es muy simpático y gracioso. Aprendí muchos trucos de él. —le contó con una risa cómplice pensando en muchas locuras que Kardia le enseñó—. Ahora anda de viaje por el mundo. Creo que está viajado por aquí, en Europa. La verdad es que Kardia es un loco, pero lo quiero.

Camus sentía que podía conversar eternamente con él. De hecho no creía haber hablado tanto con alguien en su vida. La charla había durado bastante tiempo, pero ambos tuvieron que despedirse porque era hora de dormir. Aún llevaban los recuerdos de su conversación en la cabeza, y a ambos les resultaba muy agradable hablar así.

Era increíble pero Camus había encontrado a alguien que le sacara más palabras que las que había dicho en toda su vida.

* * *

Su vida cotidiana se vio provista de una nueva emoción que antes no había tenido. Camus tenía amigos, pero Milo parecía ser una clase distinta. Había conversado muchas cosas con él en tan poco tiempo que creía que ya conocía un montón de él. Era extraño cómo decidió depositar tanta confianza y abrirse de esa forma a otra persona que no conocía, pero Milo le daba el lugar y tenía las palabra justas para hacerlo hablar de todo.

—Una vez salí con una chica que tenía una biblioteca enorme en su casa, pero no le gustaba leer. —Le contó una vez riendo—. Le quité algunos y ella nunca se dio cuenta.

—Ey, eso no está bien… —Lo reprendió pero su tono de voz no parecía escandalizado; más bien le causaba gracia—. Que raro que salieras con alguien que no gustaba leer cuando a tu si.

—Bah… sólo salimos un par de veces. La misma cantidad de libros que tengo. —mencionó sonriéndose—. Nada serio.

—¿Nunca has tenido novia? —Interiormente se había preguntado si Milo era de esos chicos exitosos entre las mujeres. Todo indicaba que parecía serlo.

—Si, dos vece, pero cuando era más chico. —contó recordando esas épocas—. Cuando tenía quince y luego a lo dieciocho. No se si fueron noviazgos reales de todos modos.

—¿Por qué?

—A los quince no estoy seguro que supiera lo que era ser un novio. Creo que sólo quería darle besos a esa chica y caminar de la mano. A los dieciocho no estaba tan enamorado. No lo sé… creo que nunca supe bien lo que era el amor.

—Supongo que nadie lo sabe hasta que lo siente. —concluyó Camus pensando en sus elucubraciones.

—¿Y tú?, ¿ha tenido novia?

—No... nunca estuve en una relación larga.

—Ah, eres de una sóla noche… no te tenía así Camus. —Se burló con una risa socarrona.

—¡No quería decir eso! —Se defendió negando con la cabeza—. Simplemente… bueno, las cosas que tuve no duraron mucho.

—Quizá nadie está preparado para querer…hasta que quiere. —Milo había pensando en voz alta, simplemente dijo esa frase que una vez le dijeron a él—. A mi me dijeron lo mismo hace unos años.

—¿Qué no estabas preparado para querer?

—Que cuando quisiera a alguien no iba a estar preparado para eso, porque nadie te avisa cuando pasa. —comentó riendo levemente—. Me lo dijo un chico que estaba enamorado de mí. Supongo que yo no le di todo lo que quería.

—¿Te gustan los chicos también? —preguntó ligeramente sorprendido.

—¿A tí no? —Milo parecía más sorprendido aún—. Oh, lo siento, siempre creo que todo el mundo es como yo. No tengo muchos problemas con el género de las personas. Si me gustan, me gustan.

Camus se quedó un tiempo en silencio. Él nunca había estado con un hombre antes, pero escuchar la naturalidad con que lo hablaba Milo le hacía pensar que ojalá todo el mundo pensara así. Ojalá todo mundo fuera como Milo, tan transparente y atrevidamente inocente.

—Supongo que mi vida "amorosa" es más escueta que la tuya. Raro viniendo de París, ¿no?

—La ciudad del amor… —exclamó sonriendo, intentando imitar el acento francés. Sin resultados, por supuesto—. Eres un grinch Camus, seguro ni festejas Navidad…

—¡Ey! ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

—¡Camus grinch, Camus grinch!

—¡Milo!

Al final Milo parecía ser el único que podía molestarlo sin hacerlo realmente. Después de todo, ¿quién se enojaría con alguien como él?

—Sabes… —empezó el griego bajando el tono de sus burlas—. Kardia solía molestarme todo el tiempo. No vivimos juntos nunca porque cuando nuestros padres empezaron a convivir, él ya era grande y vivía solo; pero de todos modos pasábamos tiempo cuando venía de visita o volvía de algún viaje sin dinero y buscaba a la familia. Él siempre fue así… —rió levemente recordando a su hermanastro—. Una vez yo me enfadé tanto con él, que le dije que se fuera de casa y no volviera aún si estaba en bancarrota. —Bajó un poco más el tono de voz, como si el recuerdo necesitase cierta atmósfera que transportara a su interlocutor a la escena recreada—. Él me dijo "Cuando alguien te molesta es porque te quiere. Mucha gente puede decirte cosas lindas, pero la verdad y las bromas… sólo viene de los que te aprecian mucho" —Se calló por un momento, esperando que las palabras hicieran mella en Camus—. Creo que tenía razón.

Sí… ¿Cómo enfadarse con Milo?

* * *

Su trabajo le gustaba bastante. La biblioteca era linda, silenciosa y tenía un agradable aroma a antiguo. Para ser una persona que no leyera mucha literatura, era raro trabajar en una biblioteca, pero a Camus le gustaba estar ahí. Solo tenía que sentarse en el mostrador y acreditar a todos los que entraban, documentar libros, chequear los egresos e ingresos de estos y procurar que haya orden. Tampoco era algo muy difícil, nadie iría a molestar a una biblioteca.

—Buenos días Camus.

El saludo provino de una voz grave delante de él. Camus quitó los ojos de una planilla que estaba escribiendo y lo dirigió hacia quien le hablaba. Se encontró de frente con su profesor de química de la Universidad. El mismo que le había recomendado leer Fharenheit 451.

—Profesor Dégel, buen día. —correspondió al saludo con un gesto amable.

—No es necesario que seas tan formal, no estamos en la Universidad. —agregó sonriéndole con cortesía—. Vinimos a buscar unos libros para una clase mía.

—¿Vinimos? —cuestionó Camus pero apenas lo preguntó, sus ojos cayeron en la persona que tenía al lado.

—Lo siento, no te lo he presentado. —se disculpó trayendo a su acompañante más cerca del mostrador—. Él es un amigo de hace varios años, se llama Kardia. —Dégel lo señaló y Camus sólo pudo volver sus ojos atónitos a esa persona para escanearla de arriba a abajo—. Kardia, él es un alumno mío, Camus.

Kardia, Kardia, Kardia. Camus había oído ese nombre muchas veces, infinidad de ellas en tantas charlas con Milo. No le extrañaba verlo en su ciudad, después de todo era un viajero empedernido según Milo, lo verdaderamente raro era que fuese amigo de Dégel. Es decir, el hermanastro de Milo era amigo del profesor que le recomendó un libro por el que conoció a Milo. No estaba seguro si eso era un efecto mariposa o una paradoja, pero el pensamiento le pareció absurdo de todos modos.

—Kardia… —murmuró mirándolo. El nombrado frunció el entrecejo al verse sometido a un minucioso examen—. Por casualidad… ¿tienes un hermano llamado Milo?

Ahora sí que los sorprendidos fueron ellos. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Kardia por la sorpresa y Dégel porque no entendía bien qué estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Conoces a mi hermano? —preguntó al fin con extrañeza. Camus se puso algo nervioso.

—Si, somos... amigos. —mencionó sin estar seguro qué decir.

—No recuerdo haberlo oído mencionarte… —comentó tratando de hacer memoria, pero Kardia sabía que aunque no lo haya oído era probable que Milo lo hubiese nombrado y él solamente no hubiera prestado atención.

—Nos conocimos hace poco en realidad. —acotó rápidamente. Era lógico que no supiera de él, no era Aioria o Marin, los amigos de Milo a los quizá hubiera visto con su hermano cuando volvía a Grecia.

Kardia se quedó en silencio un rato tratando de pensar, por más difícil que fuera recordar algo de lo que no estaba seguro si sabía o no.

—Oh, ¿lo terminaste? —preguntó repentinamente Dégel, viendo Fharenheit 415 en el mostrador junto con otros libros para devolver. Camus giró la vista hacia él.

—Sí, lo traje porque lo había tomado de aquí, pero en realidad lo terminé hace mucho antes, sólo que quise volver a leerlo…

—Vaya, te gustó mucho. —se sorprendió mirando a su alumno—. Bueno, no es de extrañar, Fharenheit 415 es un libro excelente, ¿has probado con Crónicas…?

—¡Ahhh por ese libro! —exclamó Kardia en un tono bastante alto para una biblioteca. Todos se dieron vuelta a mirarlos y Dégel lo reprendió con la mirada.

—Shh, Kardia, no puedes gritar aquí… —le dijo molesto.

—Si, si, lo que sea —Hizo un gesto con la mano como si no le importara y se estiró para tomar el libro—. Ya sé porque no te recordaba. Milo nunca me dijo cómo te llamabas, pero me había comentado por teléfono que había conocido a alguien por un libro, ahora que lo dijeron, creo que era éste. —explicó triunfal mostrándoles el libro como si fuera un trofeo—. Rhafenheit 154…

—¡Fharenheit 415 Kardia! —Intervino Dégel exasperado—. Pareciera que tuvieras dislexia…

—Si, si, Fharen… lo que sea. Me había olvidado, pero Milo me lo comentó una vez que nos llamamos. Lo recuerdo ahora porque no dejaba de hablar de eso. De lo increíblemente inteligente que era su estirado amigo francés. Yo había pensando por un segundo que era Dégel, pero él no tiene mucho que ver con los libros…

Dégel lo miró como si no aguantara las ganas de matarlo.

—Sabes que soy profesor de letras además de química Kardia. ¿Cómo no voy a tener que ver con los libros…?

—¡Bueno! No es importante… la cuestión —continuó mirándolos fijamente como si el asunto estuviera provisto de una seriedad que en realidad no tenía—, es que creí que era Dégel, pero parece que no eres el único francés estirado. —Se burló de su amigo mirándolo con una sonrisa tonta. Dégel simplemente lo ignoró—. En fin… no es raro, parece que ambos tenemos amigos parecidos. El novio del enano es igual que mi mejor amigo.

Camus se quedó tieso al oírlo y Dégel percibió su incomodidad por lo que miró de mala forma a su acompañante inconsciente.

—Sólo… somos amigos, Milo no es mi novio. —aclaró sintiendo que la situación se le había ido un poco de las manos. No sabía cuántas veces más iba a aclarar aquello en el futuro.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó sorprendido Kardia—. Yo pensé que sí por cómo me hablaba Milo de tí, pero bueno… tiempo al tiempo.

—Mejor hagamos lo que veníamos a hacer, Kardia —lo apuró Dégel pensando que no debería extender más esa charla—, y dejemos a Camus trabajar.

Con la mirada Dégel le pidió unas disculpas mudas por el comportamiento de su amigo. Camus solo asintió. Se encontraba demasiado avergonzado como para hacer otra cosa.

En la noche, cuando llegó a su casa y Milo lo llamó por teléfono, Camus le contó su aventura con el atolondrado de Kardia.

—¿¡Conociste a mi hermano!? —preguntó atónito al escuchar la historia de Camus. Lo que le contó al menos.

—Fue inesperado pero… simplemente pensé en él cuando Dégel me lo presentó como Kardia.

—Seguro me lo cuenta cuando me llame —pensó Milo en voz alta, aunque probablemente lo llamara él antes para preguntar—. No puedo creer que lo hayas conocido.

—Lo se, es algo extraño —rió levemente, sintiendo que ésa era la primera vez que verdaderamente se sentía relajado y que podría detenerse un segundo a reírse un rato—. El hecho de que tú hermanastro sea amigo del profesor que me sugirió leer algo por lo cual te conocí a tí.

—Wow… —exclamó asombrado—. Eso sí es un efecto mariposa

Camus rió levemente.

—También lo pensé. Si Dégel no me hubiese recomendado este libro, probablemente no nos conoceríamos.

—Que triste sería mi vida entonces. —dijo en tono risueño, aunque no pretendía decir nada más allá. Sin embargo Camus recordó las palabras de Kardia y su cuerpo se puso tenso—. Tengo una sorpresa, de hecho. No te lo había comentado antes porque no era seguro pero ahora está cien por ciento confirmado.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó con extrañeza.

Milo se calló uno segundos para mantener la tensión y luego sonrió como un tonto, aunque Camus no podía verlo.

—Me había anotado en un programa en la Universidad para asistir a congresos, seminarios y conferencias en todo el mundo. Tenía varios destinos a elegir, pero yo deseaba asistir a la Conferencia sobre Filosofía Francesa, y ya me aceptaron la propuesta para ir. ¡Iré a Francia Camus! —Su emoción era sentida y podía percibirse lo contento que se encontraba—. Siete días de conferencias y congresos, pero vamos a poder vernos cuanto queramos.

Camus permanecía en silencio. Las palabras estaban siendo procesadas. Le parecía algo fantástico poder conocerlo, pero había algo que lo dejaba tenso, quizá el recordar los dichos de Kardia.

—Tengo que conseguir algún lugar donde quedarme, pero de todas formas eso puedo verlo allá. Le pediré a Kardia que me pase algun hostal, o si no… —Camus lo interrumpió de forma rápida.

—Ven a mi casa. —Su voz era la de él, pero sus pensamientos estaban congelados. No sabía cómo fue capaz de decir eso, ni cómo habló tan rápido sin procesar la información—. Tengo espacio para tí, así no gastas.

La emoción que llevaba Milo se había convertido en un torbellino grande de felicidad. Al fin se iban a conocer.

* * *

 **Notas:** **E** stuve trabajando un tiempo en este fic, pero aún no logré terminarlo por varios contratiempos que tuve estos meses. Al principio quería que fuese un one-shot pero se me hizo muy extenso y decidí dividirlo en dos o quizá tres partes. Supongo que lo estaré terminando en breve e iré subiendo las otras partecitas. Espero que les haya gustado ya que es muy especial para mi esta historia.

Un abrazo a todos.


	2. Parte II

**E** sta segunda parte está dedicada a mis amigas del fandom, con las que paso horas de charlas y lindas conversaciones y ojalá algún día podamos vernos (al menos las que están más lejos, a las otras ya las conozco jaja) Daena Fuegoscuro, MissLouder, Zahaki y Mili (ya es hora de que te vayas haciendo una cuenta y escribir Mili...) Gracias por aportarme ideas y lindos recuerdos y más que nada por compartir conversaciones más allá de Saint Seiya. Las quiero de verdad.

Y para mi propio Milo que anda por ahí leyéndome. Camus te quiere.

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece

* * *

 **Efecto Mariposa: Parte II**

Estaba trabajando en la biblioteca, no había mucha gente a pesar de que la época de exámenes estaba a la orden del día. Se había quedado sentado en el mostrador un tiempo mientras pasaban las horas. Aún era temprano, sabía que Milo estaría volando mientras él trabajaba, pero llegaría a la noche. Cuando hablaron por teléfono, Camus se ofreció a pasarlo a buscar por el aeropuerto y eso haría. Milo no sabía hablar francés ni había ido jamás a Francia, no podía dejarlo solo. Quizá si Kardia estuviera por ahí quisiera ir también, aunque no tenía ganas de verlo después de sus frases tontas e incómodas. Prefería que se encontrara con Milo cuando él no estuviera. Tampoco iban a estar las veinticuatro horas juntos, sólo dormiría en su casa y de día harían sus cosas. Eso quiso creer.

Por otro lado, el nerviosismo no lo dejaba vivir en paz. Estaba contento por poder conocerlo por fin, poder charlar con ese chico que le robaba todas las noches su tiempo y él se dejaba. Milo era simplemente fantástico en todo sentido de la palabra; lo supo desde un principio y por eso fue que se sintió tan conectado con él. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos estaban un poco mezclados y confundidos y eso lo hacía sentir enfadado. Por un lado estaba contento por verlo, y por el otro, tenía un miedo irracional que no podía entender. ¿Miedo a qué?, ¿por qué la presencia de Milo generaba tal vacío en su estómago? Parecía similar a arrojarse desde un décimo piso en caída libre sin nada que te sostenga, pero con la seguridad de que abajo algo te atraparía. No entendía como podía darle tanto miedo y parecerle tan fantástica al mismo tiempo.

Pero Camus siempre tuvo una filosofía particular sobre sus sentimientos. No era de la clase de persona que los analizara mucho. Cuando se sentía abrumado, resolvía ignorar esas emociones hasta que simplemente desaparecieran. Así era mejor.

Su trabajo en la biblioteca avanzó rápido por más que él quisiera detener el tiempo. No deseaba terminar tan pronto, pero tener el día tan ocupado lo hacía indefectiblemente rápido. Recogió sus cosas y salió para la Universidad. Tenía unas clases de biología, física y química; y luego por fin podría volver a su casa. O bueno, en realidad al aeropuerto para buscar a Milo. Camus gustaba mucho de ir a la Universidad. Se veía con sus amigos y si estaba de ánimo salían a comer algo luego, aunque pocas veces lograban que accediera. Le gustaba estudiar y era muy bueno en los exámenes. Solía tener siempre notas altas y por eso mismo se había ganado la estima de Dégel, su profesor de química con el que a menudo hablaban. Sin embargo, ver se día a Dégel era recordar el embarazoso momento con Kardia y eso le hacía acordar de que luego debería ir por Milo. Como si pudiera olvidarlo realmente.

—Ey, Camus, iremos a comer con los chicos… —comentó Shura con su tono de voz calmado, esperando que accediera—. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Se lo había encontrado en la puerta, saliendo de su clase. Más adelante vio a Afrodita y Surt. Lo esperaban con sonrisas, como si pudieran convencerlo así.

—No puedo Shura, tengo que buscar a un amigo al aeropuerto —dijo en modo de disculpa.

—Oh, ¿el chico ése con quien hablas vino a Francia? —preguntó pero a Camus no le gustó mucho la forma en que formuló la pregunta.

—Viene a un congreso de Filosofía Francesa y le ofrecí quedarse en casa. Por eso voy a buscarlo. —explicó, aunque hubiese ido aunque no se quedara con él.

—Está bien, suerte con eso entonces, nos vemos mañana Camus. —Lo saludó partiendo rumbo a la salida.

Camus se quedó quieto sin moverse por unos segundos. Dio un gran suspiro y acomodó sus cosas. El camino no era largo, pero de todos modos fue en bus para no llegar tarde. Estaba un poco ansioso y nervioso pero nada se interpuso en la decisión que tenía en mente. Entró al aeropuerto y buscó con la mirada la plataforma en la que Milo arribaría. Se quedó esperando hasta que vio llegar el avión y acomodarse en su lugar. No había visto a Milo antes pero sabía como era él. Lo había visto en fotos y además reconocería su voz.

La gente comenzó a bajar y supo a quién buscaba cuando un cabello alborotado cruzó su visión. Un joven alto y delgado pero de contextura fornida llevaba una maleta y una mochila al hombro. Tuvo tiempo de admirarlo mientras él no se daba cuenta. Lo vio mirar para todos lados, buscándolo. Tenía pelo desacomodado de su viaje, posiblemente se habría quedado dormido. Sus ojos se veían brillantes y su rostro feliz. Sin poder evitarlo se le escapó una sonrisa. Milo lucía adorable y bello, y la sensación de verlo así lo hacía sentir agradable.

—Milo… —Lo llamó cuando pasó frente a él—. Soy Camus.

El griego se quedó quieto viéndolo. Por unos segundos no tuvo palabras, sólo apreciando a su anfitrión francés, como si verlo lo deslumbrara.

—Camus… —susurró y la sonrisa que le veía siempre en sus fotos apareció. Soltó su maleta y se acercó para abrazarlo. Camus se sorprendió—. ¡Al fin nos conocemos!

Cuando su cuerpo reaccionó, sus brazos alcanzaron a cerrarse alrededor de su cuerpo, correspondiendo a su abrazo. Lo primero que sintió fue el agradable aroma que desprendía el cabello de Milo. No supo identificar de qué era ese olor pero le agradaba mucho.

—Hola… —murmuró con el rostro envuelto en su cabello—. ¿Cómo viajaste?

Milo no lo soltó, siguió aferrado a su cuerpo, con una suavidad que lo estremecía.

—Bien, pero estaba algo ansioso por llegar. No pude dormir porque un niño lloraba en el asiento de al lado. —comentó con una risa infantil que se le hacía muy cálida.

—Preparé una cama para tí así que vas a poder descansar cuando lleguemos. —Le contó mientras se desprendía de su abrazo—. Podemos ir en taxi.

Milo tomó su maleta y se colgó mejor la mochila. Caminó a su lado siguiéndolo. Camus caminaba rápido y en la puerta del aeropuerto consiguió un auto fácilmente. Después de acomodar las cosas de Milo, ambos se subieron.

—No te conté algo porque era una sorpresa, pero… —sonrió dándole suspenso a sus palabras—. _J'ai appris à parler français *****_

Camus lo vio con sorpresa. Su francés sonaba extraño, más que nada por la pronunciación de las "r", pero era bastante correcto. No sabía si había aprendido sólo esa frase o algunas más.

—Aprendiste rápido —mencionó con una sonrisa pequeña. A Milo se le iluminó el rostro.

—No quería venir a tu país sin hablar tu idioma —dijo sonriendo con brillantez.

Camus no tuvo el corazón para decirle que no era necesario saber hablar francés, que si él lo acompañaba podía usar el inglés perfectamente, pero la forma en que dijo esa frase, casi como si le atribuyera el idioma y el país a él, le hacía pensar que no había aprendido francés para desenvolverse mejor en Francia, sino porque ése era el país de Camus.

Llegando al departamento, ambos subieron la maleta por las escaleras. El ascensor estaba en reparaciones, pero por suerte Camus vivía en el primer piso. No costó mucho acarrear la maleta hasta su puerta. Al entrar, una corriente de olores agradables todos mezclados, los golpeó. Camus estaba acostumbrado, así olía su casa y él mismo, pero para Milo era nuevo y le pareció fantástico. Café, libros, cierto olor a naturaleza y frío. Su departamento era muy bello. No tenía muchas cosas, sin embargo estaba todo muy bien organizado para no dejar lugares vacíos. Camus tenía una estantería enorme con muchos libros, y todos eran de química, física, biología; materias de su carrera. Milo se acercó a husmearla, mirando los títulos del lomo. Leyó todos, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía uno en particular.

—Camus, no tienes Fharenheit en tu biblioteca. —comentó volteando su vista hacia él y lo vio buscando un lugar para poner su maleta.

—Lo saqué de la biblioteca donde trabajo —mencionó sin mirarlo, con una mano bajo el mentón, observando su departamento como si calculara el espacio.

Milo volvió la vista a la estantería con libros y se quedó pensando un rato. Se quitó la mochila que traía puesta y buscó su edición de Fharenheit. Era de su papá, se lo había sacado casualmente de su biblioteca un día que fue a visitarlo, pero él y su pareja tenían tantos libros que no iban a darse cuenta. Lo miró sonriendo con cariño al pensar en que por ese libro conoció a Camus. Suspiró. Quería que él tuviera algo suyo y esa era la ocasión especial.

—Milo, te preparé la cama. —Le indicó Camus detrás de él. Milo se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta.

—Si. —respondió rápido y lo siguió.

Su departamento no era muy grande, sólo tenía dos ambientes y en su cuarto su cama era de una plaza, pero tenía un colchón extra y lo puso al lado de su cama. Había colocado sábanas y una almohada, e incluso le dejó frazadas en la esquina. En París solía hacer frío y Milo venía de un lugar muy cálido, por lo que sospechaba que querría dormir bien abrigado.

—Siento que esté en el suelo, no tengo otra ca…

—Camus, no te preocupes. —Lo cortó con su mayor sonrisa—. Al menos así podemos estar juntos. —Apenas lo dijo se mordió el labio, e intentó corregirse—. Para charlar y… esas cosas.

Camus se desplazó hasta el comedor y volvió con su maleta hasta la habitación.

—Debes tener hambre, ¿qué te gustaría comer? —preguntó recostandose en el marco de la puerta. Milo se mordió el labio.

—Lo que sea estará bien, no tengo hambre de todas formas.

—Algo tienes que comer, no puedes estar así —mencionó volviéndose hacia la cocina y buscando algo en la heladera—. Hay pasta, te preparo un poco.

Milo no dijo nada, simplemente lo siguió y se sentó en la mesa a observarlo cocinar. Camus se movía con gracia y esmero, todo lo que hacía parecía estar hecho de forma elegante y perfecta. Era la primera vez que lo veía en vivo y directo y le parecía algo maravilloso de ver. Aunque sólo estuviera calentando agua para la pasta, parecía hacerlo con una perfección milimétrica. No se dio cuenta en qué momento apoyó su mentón en una mano y se quedó quieto, mirando en dirección a Camus con mucha atención.

—Ten… —Camus depositó un plato frente a Milo y otro frente a él—. Tampoco comí.

—Perdón por hacerte irme a buscar, debes estar cansado después de un día arduo.

—No me molesta —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa cálida pero muy fugaz—. No sabías como venir aquí. Además siempre hago muchas cosas, es normal.

—¿Te fue bien hoy? —Le preguntó con una sonrisita contenta.

—Trabajé, fui la Universidad y luego te recogí en el aeropuerto. Eso fue lo mejor del día —Lo había dicho sin pensar, no tenía nada en mente, lo cual era extraño, él siempre pensaba las cosas y más las palabras, pero Milo parecía querer congelar sus pensamientos y ralentizar sus conexiones neuronales.

—Es lindo ser lo mejor de tu día, pero seguro fue uno aburrido —comentó Milo emocionado. Probó un poco de la comida y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa agradable—. Mmm, está delicioso Camus, ¿lo hiciste tú?

—Si, me gusta cocinar. Me tomo el tiempo para hacerlo.

—Al fin voy a comer bien —bromeó riendo levemente—. Una semana de comida rica.

Camus se sintió halagado pero no hizo gesto que lo demostrase. Milo ya había conseguido que dijera tonterías y no quería volver a hacerlo. Cuando ambos terminaron, Milo se incorporó y tomó los platos de ambos.

—Yo lavo —informó abriendo el grifo de la cocina.

Camus se acercó a él y se cruzó de brazos al lado suyo, apoyándose en la mesada.

—¿Mañana tienes alguna conferencia o sólo un día libre? —preguntó buscando sus ojos cuando la alborotada cabeza con el cabello revuelto lo miró.

—Hay una a la tarde pero es corta. Dura dos horas. —le contó pensando qué hacer el resto de su día—. Si mañana tienes ocupado todo, podemos desayunar juntos, ¿qué te parece?

Camus lo pensó pero no tenía nada que decir y la idea le parecía bonita. Sonrió de forma pequeña y asintió. Sí, desayunar juntos.

* * *

Al otro día, Milo se levantó último. Miró en dirección a la cama de Camus pero estaba vacía. Aún quedaba la marca de su cuerpo en las sábanas y su olor en el ambiente, aunque ése estaba impregnado en toda la casa. Se levantó y salió hasta la cocina. Se habían quedado hablando en la noche pero ambos estaban muy cansados y se durmieron. Camus debía ir a trabajar a la mañana y tenía que levantarse temprano, así que debían dormirse temprano.

—Camus, buen día —Lo saludó con la voz dormida y ronca. Se sentó en la mesa y Camus se dio la vuelta para ponerle frente una taza de café.

—Buen día, ¿cómo dormiste? —preguntó sentándose con él y tomando un sorbo de café. Había puesto la mesa con pan, galletas, queso y dulce para untar, y algunas cosas más por si las dudas—. No sé bien qué comes, así que puse de todo.

Milo miró la mesa obnubilado. Tanta comida en el desayuno se veía delicioso. Tenía ganas de comer todo, pero no por hambre, sino por la emoción de saber que Camus lo había hecho para él.

—Está bien, me gusta todo. —murmuró sonriendo y dirigió sus ojos a él—. Y dormí bien, no me enteré de nada hasta que me levanté.

—No sentiste mi alarma. Yo me levanté y seguías dormido como si nada

—Tengo el sueño profundo. Me despertó el olor a comida, creo —agregó riendo levemente. Camus sonrió con ternura.

—Al mediodía no como aquí porque salgo de la biblioteca y voy a la Universidad, así que no me alcanza el tiempo para volver. Casi nunca como a esa hora en realidad, pero aquí tienes lo que necesitas para preparar algo.

Milo se quedó pensando en sus palabras. ¿Camus no comía al mediodía? Tenía ganas de hacer algo de comer para que pudiera llevarse pero no había mucho tiempo. Lo miró y ladeó el rostro.

—Puedo pasarte a buscar por la biblioteca y comemos juntos. —sugirió, aunque no sabía ni cómo ir hasta allí—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes entre que sales del trabajo e entras a las clases?

—Una hora —contestó volviendo el rostro hacia él—. Generalmente no me alcanza para mucho, pero hay un lugarcito para comer donde compro cuando tengo hambre. Creo que una hora nos alcanzará.

Milo se mordió el labio con una sonrisa.

—Entonces paso por ti. Y yo te invito.

Camus parpadeó casi confundido. Había oído bien lo que dijo, pero algo en su interior vibró. No tenía por qué invitarlo aunque el gesto le pareció agradable y hasta dulce. No solía tener invitaciones de ese estilo, más que nada porque nadie se le acercaba con su rostro así de serio o su actitud fría y cortante. Los únicos valientes eran sus amigos y hasta ahí, porque cuando Camus se negaba a ir a comer, ellos no ponían objeción. Sin embargo con Milo era diferente. Que lo invitara no le despertaba el instinto de alejarse o ponerse frío y distante, sino más bien de aceptar y acompañarlo a comer juntos, aunque sea sólo una hora.

—De acuerdo, te lo concedo sólo porque no vas a dejar que me niegue. —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa sincera y dulce.

El rostro de Milo cambió al de felicidad.

En el día no se vieron más hasta la hora de almorzar. Milo tenía su conferencia más tarde, así que paseó un poco por París y luego lo llamó a Camus para saber cómo ir a su trabajo. No tenía mucha idea de Francia, nunca había estado ahí, conocía lo que su hermanastro Kardia le contaba y lo que había investigado en los mapas, pero no mucho más.

—No, Milo, esa calle no, la otra… —Había dicho Camus de forma intempestiva y con apremio—. Tienes que caminar tres calles, doblar a la izquierda y caminar dos más.

—Entonces doblo en esta donde está la lavandería… —empezó Milo dudando de sus palabras.

—No, Milo, escúchame bien… ¿no me habías dicho que estabas en la puerta del edificio? —preguntó con tono hastiado, pero en su rostro tenía una sonrisa hasta divertida. Le daba cierta ternura—. De mi casa, dos calles derecho en dirección a la torre Eiffel. Luego doblas a la izquierda y ahí dos calles más.

Milo se quedó callado y lo escuchó. No podía ser tan difícil, tenía que concentrarse y lograrlo. Si Kardia había conocido el mundo él solo con su cabecita de mosca, él tenía que poder. Tenía que hacerlo.

Al final no había sido tan difícil, caminó como Camus le indicó y llegó muy rápido. Su francés, aunque era básico, se entendía y podía comunicarse. Camus le había dicho que lo hablaba con un acento raro, como si remarcara más las "r" pero que lo hacía bien. Por eso mismo pudo hablar cuando entró a la biblioteca y encontrarlo fácilmente.

—Camus… —Lo saludó con alegría, su tono un poco más elevado que lo normal contrastaba con el ambiente silencioso de la biblioteca.

—¿No moriste en el camino? —Fue su pregunta de saludo, en tono gracioso pero bajo. Milo sonrió.

—Me convencí de que si Kardia pudo conocer Francia, yo podría encontrar esta biblioteca.

Camus sonrió, pero el recuerdo del hermanastro de Milo y sus palabras lo hicieron poner más serio que de costumbre. Si eso era posible.

—¿Vamos a comer entonces? —preguntó Milo, sin enterarse de ese cambio repentino en su semblante. Camus sacudió la cabeza y asintió.

—De acuerdo. Estaba juntando mis cosas, ya voy.

Mientras esperaba, Milo recorrió con la mirada el lugar de trabajo de Camus. Se veía acogedor y agradable. Le parecía un lugar muy Camus en realidad. A partir de ese momento, cada vez que viera una biblioteca no podría evitar asociarla a él. Camus tenía esa propiedad. Ya no podía separarlo de las cosas que su presencia alcanzaba. Fharenheit, los libros, la pasta que le cocinó cuando llegó, y ahora las bibliotecas. Si seguía relacionándose con él acabaría por asociarlo todo a su persona.

Al final Camus intentó convencerlo de pagarse él mismo su parte, pero Milo no lo dejó. Con el argumento de que lo había recogido del aeropuerto y alojado en su casa pudo deshacerse del pedido de su amigo y pagar él. Después de todo sentía que así hacía algo lindo por Camus. La comida fue agradable y linda a pesar de durar tan poco. Generalmente Camus solía desear que todo terminase rápido y volver a la comodidad de su casa, donde estaba seguro, pero en ese momento deseó que su hora de comida fuese más larga. Deseó con todas su fuerzas que nunca se terminara, y no sabía por qué. ¿Era por Milo? Si podía verlo cuando llegara a su casa. ¿Era por la comida? Varias veces había almorzado ahí y nunca sintió tal desesperación angustiante porque no terminara el momento. ¿Entonces qué?

Quizá eran las dos cosas junta y entrelazadas al mismo tiempo. Que Milo lo haya invitado y lo pasara a buscar. Haberle dado indicaciones y divertirse con su total falta de idea sobre las calles de París, compartir ese momento tan agradable y cálido, comer juntos y sentir que el ambiente era cómodo y seguro, más que en su casa. No podía existir esa sensación. Nunca pensó que algo podía sentirse mejor que su propia casa y mucho menos un lugar tan común y corriente al que iba regularmente. Cuando vio los ojos de Milo, lo entendió. Esos chispeantes ojos azules que lo miraban divertido y casi con una admiración secreta, que si bien no podía entender, lograban llegar hasta él. Eran cautivadores y sencillos, brillantes y atractivos. Nunca había reparado tanto en los ojos de otra persona y haberlo hecho le hizo entender muchas cosas.

No era el lugar, ni la comida, ni el ambiente. No era Milo en general tampoco. Era la forma en que lo hacía sentir. Esa calidez y amabilidad que salía de todo su ser, esa confianza y amistad que depositaba en él, todo lo hacía sentir seguro y confortable. Milo y su forma de ser con él, Milo y su forma de tratarlo, Milo y su personalidad brillante que sobresalía. Eso no quería dejar, y por eso rogaba que su tiempo fuese más largo. Y lo más increíble de todo era que lo había conocido por una de las más grandes casualidades del universo entero. ¿Se había ganado el privilegio de ser alumbrado por Milo sólo por leer un libro que él también? Camus admiraba a Milo por esa forma de ser suya, más de lo que Milo lo admiraba a él por su inteligencia. Al fin de cuentas, ¿de qué vale ser inteligente si no puedes hacer nada por otro? Milo lo hacía de mil formas diferentes y a veces no se daba cuenta.

Bendito ese efecto mariposa que los hizo conocerse. Bendita esa paradoja que dejó que alguien como Milo lo iluminara así.

—¿Camus? —preguntó luego de mirarlo por largo rato—. ¿Estás ahí? —Su pregunta no era con reproche, sino más bien de duda. Pensó que lo estaba aburriendo con su perorata sobre la Universidad y sus trucos para copiarse de Marin en los exámenes difíciles. Camus pestañeó y se sintió mal por no prestarle atención, pero una ligera sonrisa se le escapó antes de que pudiera evitarla.

—Lo siento… —Se disculpó con amabilidad y cierta pena en la voz—. Me encandilé con la luz.

* * *

Los siguientes días que Milo estuvo en París, se la pasó de conferencia en conferencia. Cursos, seminarios, clases, todo tipo de cosas sobre filosofía francesa. Le gustaba mucho todo lo que estaba aprendiendo y sacó muchos temas de allí para usar en sus trabajos en la Universidad, cosas que quería desarrollar más e incluso temas provisorios para su tesis, por más que faltaran algunos años aún. Le gustaba mucho eso que estaba haciendo, su carrera, sus estudios, todo lo que leía y aprendía.

Algunas noches en que se quedaba hablando hasta tarde con Camus le contaba acerca de todas las cosas que leía y lo que decían. Camus se interesaba mucho por todo lo que le contaba y eso le maravillaba de sobremanera. Conocía a mucha gente, pero no estaba acostumbrado a que los demás quisieran oírlo y siempre terminaba siendo el que oía a los demás. A él le contaban las cosas, pero Milo nunca decía más allá de lo normal. La gente se aburría y dejaba de prestar atención si el mensaje no era rápido, corto y conciso. En cambio con Camus las cosas eran distintas. Con él siempre sentía que quería escucharlo, e incluso lo incitaba a contarle todo lo que quisiera, lo que pensara o lo que sintiera. Amaba eso de la gente y no había encontrado muchas que le dieran esa atención.

Por esas cosas, Camus significaba mucho para él. Era muy agradable, inteligente, lo escuchaba y lo aconsejaba; y a pesar de ser frío y muchas veces indiferente, siempre procuraba que sus acciones no dañaran a nadie. Era una persona maravillosa y se sentía a gusto con él.

—Camus, hoy quiero cocinar yo. —intervino una noche en que ambos habían llegado temprano—. Tengo un lindo plato que quería prepararte, lo comemos mucho en Grecia. Es Gyros con salsa tzatziki.

Camus lo miró con el ceño fruncido, como si no terminara de entender bien qué había querido decir. Milo rió bajo.

—Lleva carne de cerdo, tocino, cebolla roja, ajo, comino, nuez moscada, y algunas especias y condimentos más. La salsa es otro tema, pero no importa, puedo hacerlo con lo que hay.

—Temo que no tengo todo lo que necesitas, pero puedo ir a comprar.

Milo asintió y lo acompañó hasta el supermercado. No estuvieron mucho porque él sabía que cosas comprar y cuales no.

—¿Estás seguro de que no vas destruirme el departamento con la receta esa? —preguntó riendo levemente, una risa que fue más fuerte que las normales.  
—Te lo prometo. Y la comida te encantará.

En el departamento, Milo se puso manos a la obra. La verdad era que preparar aquella comida era sencillo, o quizá él ya se había acostumbrado a eso. Empezó a cocinar y sintió la presencia de Camus detrás suyo. Ladeó el rostro para verlo cuando se acomodó a un lado.

—Tranquilo… no haré explotar nada. —rió divertido volviendo la vista a la comida. Camus se quedó concentrado en lo que hacían sus manos hasta que se sorprendió cuando Milo se dio la vuelta y le estampó una mano llena de polvo en la cara.

—¿Qué…? —murmuró desconcertado, pero la sonrisa de Milo le hizo entender la broma. Le había tirado un poco de harina que había encontrado en la alacena

Dispuesto a cobrar venganza se llenó las manos de harina y se la esparció por todo el pelo y el rostro.

—Ahí tienes, te lo mereces —Sonrió de forma encantadora.

Milo nunca lo había visto sonreír así, porque no sabía que Camus rara vez lo hacía. Su gesto se había agrandado y aunque no fuera la sonrisa más amplia del mundo, dejaba ver un poco sus dientes y un brillo especial de felicidad en los ojos. Estaba contento, podía darse cuenta de eso, y algo en su estómago vibró al pensar que su alegría se debía a él. Sonrió con la misma intensidad y una risa se le escapó. Contemplar a Camus así de feliz era maravilloso y se sentía muy agradable.

 _"No, no lo merezco"_ pensó para sus adentros _"No merezco esa sonrisa"_

La comida resultó riquísima. Camus lo elogió varias veces y le preguntó por la receta para poder hacerla. Milo le explicó paso a paso, con innecesarias ínfulas, cómo debía hacer el plato. Camus lo escuchó atento, sin detenerlo, por más que ambos supieran que la minuciosidad con la que detallaba Milo era innecesaria.

—Le voy a decir "el plato de Milo" —intervino Camus con un gesto lindo.

—Oh, tengo mi propia comida. ¿La vas a hacer famosa por toda Francia? —preguntó bromeando—. Prepárala para todos tus amigos.

—La haré tan conocida como me permitan mis habilidades sociales, con lo cual no creo que sea conocida por más de seis personas.

—¡Ey, pero si conmigo eres sociable! —rio mirándolo con atención.

—Contigo es distinto —contestó volviendo la vista al plato—. Todo es distinto

—¿Todo? —Milo estaba confundido y Camus se arrepintió de dejar salir sin filtro sus pensamientos.

—Tienes una personalidad que logra sacar de mí cosas que nadie puede. —Cuando cayó en cuenta de que lo que dijo era peor que lo anterior intentó corregirse—. Pero eso es por ti, no por mi. Es tu personalidad la que lo logra. Seguramente sería así con otras personas calladas.

Milo permaneció en silencio, repentinamente decaído por su última aclaración. Si lo hubiese dejado como estaba, todo sería mejor y él se creería especial, pero así, hacía sonar como algo común y corriente a su "personalidad especial" que tanto destacó en un principio.

—Preparé la comida cuando visite a mis padres y mis hermanos —comentó Camus, pensando que a Hyoga e Isaac les gustaría probar algo nuevo.

Milo sonrió y se concentró en comer sin mirarlo. Camus imponía cierta distancia entre ellos que le costaba sortear. Lo intentaba todo el tiempo y por más que a veces notara que algo dentro de Camus tenía ganas de bajar las defensas, nunca lograba sobrepasarlas y hacerse con sus sentimientos. De todas maneras no se hacía ilusiones. Desde el vamos sabía que Camus nunca había estado con un hombre, y que no sería algo que admitiera fácil si le pasara.

No debería pensar en eso. Camus era su amigo y por más que sintiera algunas cosas agradables y deseos más profundos, debía recordarse que para él sólo era su amigo de Grecia al que había conocido por un extraño efecto mariposa.

* * *

—Viaja bien —murmuró con el rostro escondido en su cabello alborotado—. Avísame cuando llegues.

Milo no contestó. No sabía bien porque la idea de partir y no volver a verlo lo destrozaba de esa forma. Camus había sido muy especial para él, lo sabía, pero si lo había conocido por internet y toda su relación se basaba en hablar a la distancia, ¿por qué alejarse le costaba tanto?

La respuesta llegó unos segundos tarde. Antes no sabía lo que era estar cerca de él, compartir su contacto, su olor, verlo a la mañana con el cabello lacio revuelto, sentir el aroma al café recién hecho que consumía. Todo se _sentía_ diferente cuando tenía una cercanía física. Sentimientos que ya no podría sentir tan lejos. Y eso le dolía.

Sus brazos se cerraron fuertemente en su espalda. Sabía que tenía que irse, pero no quería soltarlo, y Camus no parecía renegar del contacto físico porque mantenía su rostro refugiado en su cuello.

—Voy a extrañarte —Le había murmurado Milo sin poder soltarlo aún.

—Vamos a poder hablar como siempre —Intentó sonar despreocupado pero se notaba cierta nota de melancolía.

—No es lo mismo —murmuró en respuesta. Camus increíblemente lo abrazó más fuerte.

—No, no lo es. —coincidió en un tono bajo y se quedaron así, sin hablar, solo entrelazados en ese abrazo dulce y amargo, como si fuera lindo tenerse cerca pero el sabor de la despedida les dejara un agridulce vacío.

Esa fue la peor de las despedidas. Camus no solía tener problemas con sus amigos, ni siquiera le costó mudarse solo y decirle adiós a la convivencia con su familia, pero despedir a Milo se sintió cruel en una instancia. Y volver a su departamento para sentir su aroma mezclarse con el suyo propio, le golpeó como un balde de agua fría.

El avión volaba con Milo en el, pero no estaba realmente allí. Su cabeza seguía en ese departamento de París, cocinado Gyros y leyendo Fharenheit.

* * *

Milo llegó a medianoche. Grecia lo recibió con su calor habitual. Siempre le habían gustado las temperaturas cálidas pero nunca creyó extrañar el frío de Francia, ni su gente refinada o su música extraña. Aunque quizá lo que en verdad extrañaba era al inquilino del departamento 4 en París y no a su país en general.

Acomodó su maleta en el comedor y se tiró en la cama a descansar. Al otro día se podría a guardar sus cosas, pero esa noche estaba muy cansado como para hacer algo. Se acurrucó en la cama, sin sacarse la ropa, y cerró los ojos. Estaba por dormirse cuando el ruido del celular lo sobresaltó. Era un mensaje, pero se asombró de leer el nombre del francés que acababa de dejar.

 _"¿Llegaste bien?"_

Pregunta simple. No había mucho más que responder. Solamente que sí y ya. Sin embargo Milo estaba contento y le agradaba saber que Camus pensaba en él.

 _"Hace un rato. Me acosté en la cama porque estoy agotado. ¿Tu?, ¿feliz de que te libraste de mí?"_

No pensaba que Camus lo estuviera, pero de alguna manera esos comentarios le arrancaban palabras lindas a su amigo.

 _"No me molestabas, Milo. Estoy contento por ésta agradable semana que pasamos. Eres libre de volver cuando quieras"_

Milo volvería en ese mismo momento si fuera por él, pero sabía que no dependía sólo de sus deseos e ilusiones. Camus no era una persona fácil y por más ganas que tuviera de estar con él, solo no podía hacer mucho.

 _"¿Tienes ganas de que hablemos? Aún no iba a dormirme…"_

Eso era técnicamente una mentira. Moría de sueño, pero podía resistirse al impulso de hablar con Camus. Se levantó de la cama y decidió prepararse un café. Estaba hambriento luego del viaje y comer algo lo despertaría para hablar.

 _"¿No estás cansado?"_ fue el mensaje de Camus y por respuesta Milo simplemente lo llamó.

—Nunca estoy cansado para una llamada telefónica. —mencionó después del _¿hola?_ de Camus.

—Deberías descansar, es tarde ya. —Le aconsejó, con ese tono que usaba a veces, que le recordaba a su mamá.

—Ay, no pasa nada… —comentó en un tono despreocupado—. No estoy cansado, me viene a la cocina para hacerme un café, pero no es tan bueno como el tuyo.

Camus sonrió del otro lado del teléfono. Sus palabras eran dulces siempre y le dejaban un sabor lindo en el estómago.

—Cuando vuelvas podemos compartir otro café. —propuso, dejando las puertas abiertas a que viaje de nuevo.

—Quiero compartir todo contigo, Camus —Lo dijo sin pensarlo, como si su cabeza saliera de su cuerpo y respondiera sola. Aunque en realidad lo que salía de su cuerpo era su corazón.

Camus se quedó callado, intentando procesar esas palabras y encontrarles sentido. ¿Qué significaba todo?, ¿quería compartir todo, o todo con él? Bueno, al caso era lo mismo.

—Estamos muy lejos para eso, ¿no crees? —preguntó para salir de esa situación incómoda, aunque no podía decir nada en realidad

—Podríamos no estarlo —sugirió en voz baja, sintiéndose nervioso y un poco retraído por el comentario de Camus—. Podríamos estar juntos…

—¿A qué te refieres Milo? —preguntó Camus con la voz imperante, nerviosa. Milo dudó antes de responder y se mordió el labio.

—Podría ir allí, y vernos más seguido, ya sabes… esos días que estuve en Francia me gustaron mucho, el lugar, las conferencias. Ahora que aprendí a hablar francés, aunque no muy bien, y que tengo que especializarme el año que viene, pensé pasarme a La Sorbona, la Universidad francesa de renombre mundial en humanidades. Ahí puedo estudiar filosofía francesa, y… —Se quedó callado un segundo mientras se mordía el labio y suspiró—, y estar contigo también.

Camus se quedó callado intentando procesar esa información. Milo… ¿le estaba diciendo que iba a vivir en Francia para estar con él?, ¿qué debía responderle?

—Milo, yo… ¿quieres venir a vivir aquí por... mi? —susurró despacio, casi de forma inaudible. Aún así su pregunta se escuchó y Milo dio un gran suspiro antes de decir lo que había guardado tanto.

—Si, Camus. Quiero vivir allí, no sólo para estudiar en esa universidad tan importante, si no para estar cerca de tí. Quiero estar cerca tuyo. —confesó sintiendo como le ardían las mejillas, por la vergüenza y el atrevimiento de haberle dicho lo que sentía.

—Milo… —Su voz se perdió y no supo qué más decir. Por un lado sentía una alegría que lo desconcertaba y por el otro, un pánico que lo inmovilizaba. ¿Cómo podía sentir dos cosas tan opuestas y al final tener un sólo vacío en el estómago, como cuando te lanzas al abismo?—. No… no creo que sea la mejor idea.

Sus palabras sonaban tontas. Después de todo lo que Milo se había atrevido a confesar, ¿él solo podía decirle eso?. Sabía que lo podía herir pero no estaba pensando con claridad. Milo era increíble y cualquier persona se sentiría feliz de tenerlo a su lado, incluso él, pero Camus tenía más miedos de los que era capaz de admitir y eso lo paralizaba.

—¿Por qué…? —preguntó en un hilo de voz y Camus notó el tono decepcionado.

—No quiero tener una relación ahora —comentó, pensando que su motivo fue el más trillado de la historia y ni siquiera era cierto—. La distancia sería difícil y…

—¡Pero Camus…! —intervino Milo frustrado—. Te dije que puedo ir allí, no es necesario que me albergues en tu casa, no quería eso…

—No, Milo. —exclamó con más seriedad de la que hubiese pretendido. Se quedó callado uno segundos y luego retomó—. No voy a permitir que abandones toda tu vida en Grecia por mi.

—Tampoco tengo una gran vida… —comentó intentando persuadirlo pero el sarcasmo que salió de su boca fue más fuerte y eso le sorprendió a Camus. Normalmente Milo no era muy sarcástico, y el hecho de que lo fuera dejaba en evidencia que estaba enfadado o triste.

—No quiero que vengas Milo. No quiero arrancarte de tu país sólo por mí, no puedes hacer eso. —Se dio cuenta de cuántas veces dijo la palabra "no" y todas ellas le dolieron igual, porque su cuerpo no decía lo mismo.

—Pero Camus… —intentó una vez más aunque se quedó callado luego, sin argumentos, ni ganas, de seguir discutiendo.

—No, Milo. —repitió una vez más y luego suspiró—. Sigamos así como estamos que está bien. —propuso, aunque sabía que era una mentira—. Es lo mejor.

 _Es lo mejor_ … sí, tal vez Milo era un inconsciente que dejaría su país, su familia, sus amigos y su carrera para irse a otro lugar por amor, pero Camus era un cobarde que no aceptaba lo que sentía por miedo.

¿Miedo a qué? A estas alturas no podía negarse a sí mismo que Milo le gustaba, y no de una forma superficial y sencilla, sino de todas esas formas en las que lo había conocido. Le gustaba no por ser el atractivo chico griego que vio en una foto, sino por ser el sencillo joven que le cocinó un plato griego en su casa, que lo hizo reír muchas noches en sus charlas por teléfono y que lo comprendió sin juzgarlo ante nada. Admitir que le gustaba de esa forma era decir que había llegado demasiado lejos dentro de él. y hacer eso lo dejaba indefenso ante sus sentimientos. Ése era su miedo.

* * *

 ***** _J'ai appris à parler français_ : Aprendí a hablar francés

 **Notas: S** e que no es un final muy bonito, pero aún hay más. Seguramente el próximo sea el último teniendo el cuenta que esto sólo iba a ser un one-shot, pero ¿quién sabe?

Un abrazo.


	3. Parte III

**E** l fin llegó. Espero que haya estado a la altura de las circunstancias y que les guste tanto como significó este fic para mi.

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece

* * *

 **Efecto Mariposa: Parte III**

 **Montang:** _¿Leíste Crónicas Marcianas? Oh, yo tenía muchas ganas de leerlo pero no he tenido el tiempo. Por ahora mi favorito sigue siendo Fharenheit 451._

 **SeaDragon:** _¿Sabes que no leí Fharenheit? Siempre estuvo en mi lista de pendientes, pero tengo muchos libros que quiero leer y no me decido nunca…_

 **M:** _Oh, dímelo a mí. Con mis estudios apenas tengo tiempo para leer todo lo que quiero._

 **S:** _Cuando nos veamos te puedo prestar Crónicas y tú Fharenheir, ¿qué te parece?_

 **M:** _Mmmm sería una genial idea, pero no tengo Fharenheir, lo regalé hace poco._

 **S:** _Oh, debe ser especial para regalarle tu libro favorito…_

 **M:** _Sólo es un amigo, nada raro…_

 **S:** _Lo siento, no quise meterme en tus asuntos._

 **M:** _No te preocupes, no me molesta. Sí, es un amigo muy cercano y por eso se lo dí. Quizá debería comprar Crónicas Marcianas…_

 **S:** _No hace falta, te lo presto igual. Eso sí, cuídalo porque es mi libro favorito, ja ja._

* * *

Milo no había dicho una sola palabra más acerca de ese día cuando le dijo a Camus lo que sentía. No porque tuviera vergüenza o algo así, sino porque Camus había sido tan implacable que no quería molestarlo más. Se había convencido que debía actuar como un amigo normal. Basta de esas charlas tan largas, y esos comentarios tan maravillados por el francés. Debía empezar a controlarse si quería tener una amistad normal. No significaba que no hablaran más o cortaran relación, sino que quizá era mejor un poco de distancia, intentar que Camus fuera como cualquiera de sus otros amigos, como Aioria o Marín. Y a ellos no los llamaba todos los días para hablar toda la noche.

Camus tampoco le exigía o le preguntaba porque de repente se tomaba esa distancia que antes no existía. Milo suponía que era porque lo entendía y porque quería eso. Imaginó que quizá había sido muy pesado con él y que en realidad Camus quería un poco de espacio y siempre lo quiso. Enamorarse de su amigo no fue buena idea, teniendo en cuenta que a ese amigo no le gustaban los hombres y además era un cerebrito de la ciencia, que no tenía la remota idea de que su corazón podría latir por amor, y que ¡además! vivía en Francia.

¿Qué opción le quedaba?, ¿perder a su amigo por sentirse un despechado?, ¿perder a una persona tan fantástica y que quería tanto?, no, no. No quería eso. No le interesaba sólo eso de Camus. Desaparecer de su vida habría sido egoísta, porque habría significado que él siempre tuvo segundas intenciones con Camus y que una vez que comprobó que no iba a suceder nada, se marchó sin importarle todo lo que compartieron como amigos. Y no iba a hacer eso, porque Camus merecía mucho más.

* * *

—¿Cómo te fue hoy? —preguntó Camus sentándose en la mesa de su departamento con una taza de café en las manos.

—Mmm —murmuró Milo masticando algo—. Bien, algo aburrido. Ahora que pasaron los exámenes todo está más tranquilo.

—Espero que te haya ido bien —deseó imaginando la cara de Milo al recibir una nota buena—. Seguro que así es de todos modos, eres muy inteligente.

—Gracias, gracias —respondió con muchas ínfulas—. Estudiamos mucho estos días con los chicos.

—Lo se, lo se, casi no hablamos en ese tiempo —agregó Camus sin darse cuenta que en su frase dejaba un tono de tristeza por esos días en que no pudo comunicarse con Milo—. De todas formas… ¿saldrás a festejar que ya rindieron los últimos exámenes de año?

Del otro lado de la línea escuchó un silencio. Por un momento pensó que la llamada se había cortado, pero vio en su celular que aún seguía en curso. Milo permanecía en silencio o algo andaba mal en la llamada. Estuvo a punto de hablar para preguntarle si estaba ahí cuando escuchó el sonido de su risa retumbar al otro lado de la línea. Se sorprendió. Después de todo seguía ahí.

—¿Milo? —preguntó desconcertado. Él no solía distraerse mientras hablaban y no es que fuese raro que lo hiciera, sólo… era extraño que no le haya prestado atención por reírse de algo más.

—Oh, Camus, sí, perdón, ¿qué decías? —Se oía aún divertido, como si lo que había leído le causara mucha gracia. Camus frunció el ceño.

—No nada, sólo te hice una pregunta tonta —respondió suspirando—, sobre si ibas a salir a festejar que terminaron los exámenes.

Milo pareció pensárselo porque no respondió por unos segundos.

—Mmm no, no creo. Los chicos arreglaron para salir este sábado, pero yo tengo otras cosas que haces.

—Oh… ¿vas a ver a tu padre o algo así? —preguntó interesado en aquella actividad que mantenía a Milo alejado de la fiesta y sus amigos.

Nuevamente el silencio le golpeó como una respuesta, pero esta vez por pocos tiempo ya que la risa masculina y jovial de Milo volvió a oírse.

—Lo siento, Camus, no te presté atención, ¿qué decías?

Eso ya le parecía demasiado raro. Una vez, vaya y pase, pero ¿dos?

—¿Andas leyendo algo gracioso? —preguntó ya con un tono levemente fastidiado. Milo dudó.

—Mm no, solamente leí un chiste gracioso.

—¿Ah sí?, ¿quieres contármelo? —Su intriga era muy grande, tanto que su Camus frío y ubicado se escandalizaría por verlo tan curioso.

—Pues… estoy hablando con un chico hace unos días y leyó Crónicas Marcianas. Le conté de Fharenheit y me dijo que le encantaría leerlo porque "es adicto a la droga literaria y a la real. y Bradbury está lleno de ambas"

Milo rió luego del comentario, pero Camus no. Primero porque no le parecía gracioso y segundo porque… ¿desde cuando Milo se hablaba con otras personas así como con él?

—No sabía que tuvieras amigos que leyeran a Bradbury.

—Oh, no, no los tengo. ¿Aioria leyendo? ja ja —rió con burla—. Lo conocí hace poco en el foro.

—¿El foro en que nos conocimos? —preguntó con la voz un poco más alta.

—Si, si. Respondió a un post mío y seguimos hablando. Es bastante divertido. Me va a prestar Crónicas Marcianas. —Le contó con felicidad—. Hacía mucho quería leerlo, ¿sabes?

—Si Milo, me lo dijiste cuando nos conocimos… —respondió hastiado pero Milo no se percató de eso—. Con que te lo va a prestar… ¿vive en Grecia?

—¡Si! —respondió con un gritito—. Vive cerca de lo de Marin. Arreglamos para vernos el sábado…

—Ahhh… —murmuró Camus con la cruda realidad en su rostro—. Por eso no te juntabas con tus amigos...

Milo parpadeó confundido y frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo sabías que mis amigos se juntaban el sábado?

—Milo, me lo dijiste tú —respondió un poco enojado, aunque no había muchos motivos más que la desatención de su amigo.

—Ah, sí, lo siento…

—¿Cómo se llama tu nuevo amigo? —preguntó con los dientes apretados pero su tono se oía frío.

—Se llama Kanon.

Kanon. Así se llamaba el nuevo mejor amigo de Milo, con el que compartiría sus llamadas y charlas sobre libros. O quizá estaba siendo muy tremendista.

* * *

Durante la semana, Camus se sintió raro. A veces lo embargaba una sensación de tristeza y otras, de enfado. A ninguna de las dos les encontró sentido. Sabía que en fondo de su cabeza había un motivo, real, que latía porque lo dejara salir, pero se rehusaba a permitirse siquiera nombrarlo. No había oportunidad, mientras tanto iba a seguir preguntándose qué sería lo que lo hacía sentir así, como un hipócrita que niega lo que sabe desde hace mucho.

No habló mucho con Milo en esos días. Se mandaron mensajes casuales y hablaron una sola noche desde la última vez. Más que nada porque ambos tenían trabajos y estudios, y también porque cada vez que Camus quería mandarle un mensaje, sentía esas emociones a las que no podía encontrar razón, por lo que prefirió mantenerse un poco alejado. Seguramente Milo se habría dado cuenta de esa distancia, pero tampoco parecía muy afectado, ni buscaba relacionarse más con él, así que Camus interpretó que no le importaba mucho.

El jueves de esa semana, cuando volvió a su casa le llegó un mensaje al grupo que tenía en WhatsApp con sus amigos de la facultad. Desde que se había bajado la App por Milo, todos los demás lo pudieron encontrar ahí.

 **Shura:** _Amigos, ¿cómo están? el sábado a la noche festejo mi cumpleaños en casa. Van a venir algunos amigos más pero obviamente que ustedes están invitados. Los espero a partir de las 8 pm._

 **Afrodita:** _Cuenta conmigo, cabrita. Te llevaré el mejor de los regalos._

 **Surt:** _¿Camus va?_

Se tomó un tiempo para meditarlo. ¿Tenía algo que hacer el sábado? por lo general ese día lo guardaba para conversar con Milo ya que era el único que podían usar hasta tarde tarde siendo que al otro día era domingo; pero cómo Milo y él ya no eran tan cercanos y además éste tenía una cita, realmente no tenía excusa para decir que no.

 **Afrodita:** _Ya sabemos que lo viste, Camus. Existe el visto, ¿sabes?_

 **Camus:** _Voy._

 **Shura:** _No te cobran por escribir más, no es un mensaje de texto._

 **Surt:** _También voy, ¡llevo alcohol!_

 **Afrodita:** _¿Vas a invitar a tus amigos del colegio Shura? Invita a Death Mask._

 **Surt:** _Nunca entenderé por qué le dicen así._

 **Shura:** _Ni él lo entiende._

 **Afrodita:** _¿Creen que si invito al profesor Manigoldo vendrá?_

 **Surt:** _¡Ya deja de estar obsesionado con ese profesor Afrodita!_

 **Camus:** _Voy._

 **Shura:** _Ya lo dijiste Camus. En fín… sí, Death Mask viene. No voy a invitar a Manigoldo, es un profesor. Sólo Camus tiene una relación especial con sus profesores. Y sí, trae alcohol._

* * *

Camus miró su teléfono por décima vez. Naturalmente lo tendría en el bolsillo de su camisa y sólo cuando sonara lo miraría, pero en ese momento lo tenía entre las manos y prendía la pantalla a cada instante.

—¿Estás esperando que alguien te llame? —preguntó Shura mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, como si no terminara de entender la escena que se le presentaba. Camus ansioso y tenso. No era algo muy común.

El sábado a la noche había llegado y el cumpleaños de Shura se había llevado a cabo. No era nada muy escandaloso ni ruidoso, sólo algunos amigos comiendo. Todos habían advertido el extraño comportamiento de Camus. Se sabía que era naturalmente parco y serio, pero esa noche lucía incluso abatido. No era el Camus de siempre que parecía salido de un freezer, siempre perfecto e inmutable. Y esa manía de revisar el celular les decía que esperaba algo. Alguien importante. No estaban muy seguros de qué, pero nadie se había atrevido a preguntarle hasta que Shura lo hizo.

Todos contuvieron el aliento mientras Camus giraba el rostro hacia él y lo miraba con una de sus típicas miradas asesinas. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero alguien más se le adelantó.

—¿No es obvio? —comenzó con su sonrisita socarrona—. Debe estar esperando que el novio le mande un mensaje.

Nadie habló, porque las palabras de aquel amigo de Camus habían impresionado a todos. Seguía sonriendo como si se burlara y Camus sólo lo miró igual que a Shura.

—No es mi novio, Surt. —contestó finalmente. En sus ojos se podía ver hielo puro.

—Ah, pero sí estás esperando que te mande mensajes entonces… —siguió, haciéndole enojar más.

Camus se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia la cocina para servirse un vaso de lo que sea, y también para alejarse de sus preguntas maliciosas.

—No espero nada. —contestó antes de cruzar la puerta, sin mirarlo—. Milo no es mi novio y además está en una cita.

Toda la noche se la pasó un poco silencioso, aunque Camus ya era de por sí bastante callado. Se lo notaba más parco que de costumbre y su rostro lucía como si una preocupación le estuviera comiendo los pensamientos. Todos se habían dado cuenta que su estado se debía a Milo, más que nada porque Camus había dicho que estaba en una cita y todos pensaban que éso lo ponía triste. Cuando sus amigos le hablaban, él respondía monosílabos, o miraba el celular buscando mensajes que nunca le llegaron.

Afrodita y Shura se estaban impacientando de verlo así de sumido en sus pensamientos, más que nada porque era una noche para celebrar y no querían ver esa amargura en su rostro.

—Vamos Camus, ¿puedes dejar un poco ese teléfono? —empezó afrodita sentándose a su lado con un vaso de alguna bebida alcohólica en la mano.

—Eso, hoy es un día para celebrar, no deberías tener esa cara —Lo siguió Shura parado frente a ambos. Le extendió un vaso a Camus y le sonrió con despreocupación—. Ahoga tus penas con nosotros y mañana ya tendrás la cabeza para pensar qué hacer.

Ninguno de los dos quiso hacerle saber que eran conscientes de su malestar, y Camus lo agradecía. Ya bastante obvio había sido el último tiempo como para que vengan a refregarselo en el rostro.

Tomó el vaso que le ofreció Shura y bebió un poco. Ellos tenían razón, debía dejar de pensar un poco en Milo y no sufrir tanto, porque en definitiva ésa había sido su decisión; ser solo amigos.

Camus nunca esperó que eso le doliera tanto.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue ir a su cama. La noche había sido larga y estaba bastante cansado, aunque al recostarse y mirar su celular se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Camus. ¿Dormiría como el nerd que era o estaría aún de fiesta en la casa de su amigo? Siendo Camus como era no lo imaginaba ebrio cantando karaoke como muchas veces le había pasado a él. Seguramente habría vuelto temprano y estaría durmiendo en un mar de libros y hojas; porque así era él y así lo quería.

Querer. Milo sabía que era una palabra que quedaba un poco chica al sentimiento que tenía, pero también era consciente de que si aceptaba lo que verdaderamente sentía iba a ser mucho más difícil olvidarlo luego, por lo que se convenció de que solamente lo quería por ser su amigo y ya. La verdad le daba cierta impotencia que Camus fuera tan cabeza dura. Sólo por vivir lejos y ser un hombre no lo dejaba entrar en su vida como quería, como más que un amigo. Sabía que la distancia era un problema, y que quizá Camus no estuviera acostumbrado a estar con alguien de su mismo sexo, pero estaba seguro de que si le daba la oportunidad las cosas entre ellos podrían ser maravillosas.

Tonto Camus y su tonta indecisión y sus tontos prejuicios y su tonta cabeza de ciencia. Milo lo consideraba el hombre más inteligente y capaz que haya conocido alguna vez y sin embargo su mente estructurada no lo dejaba abrirse a cosas nuevas que podría disfrutar.

Quizá estaba contento porque él salió con Kanon, quizá pensó que se lo había sacado de encima.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir un poco miserable. No quería ser una carga o una incomodidad cuando su amistad fue todo lo contrario, pero no podía entender por qué Camus era tan cerrado. Nunca le había dicho que no lo quería o no le gustaba, simplemente le había dicho que no y punto; que por la distancia, que por no sé qué. ¿A quién le importaba la distancia? Claramente a Milo no.

Antes de dormirse miró su celular. No tenía mensajes de Camus ni nada que se le pareciera. Quizá sí estaba aliviado de que Milo lo haya dejado en paz después de todo.

* * *

Camus llegó a su casa cerca de las cinco de la mañana. París estaba alumbrada por las luces callejeras y los carteles que incitaban al amor. Todo ese ambiente romántico lo ponía un poco incómodo porque lo hacía pensar en Milo y en su cita, y lo hacía sentir un idiota.

 _Si fuera por él estaríamos juntos. Soy yo el que debe decidirse; soy yo el que detiene todo._

No podía dormirse luego de haber ingerido alcohol y tener su cabeza tan abarrotada de pensamientos, por lo que intentó concentrar su mente en algo que podía hacer. Leer. Eso sí era algo que hacía bien, algo que nunca le iba a pedir que piense en sus sentimientos o cosas extrañas. Podía resguardarse en sus libros para no sufrir, así era como había vivido toda su vida después de todo.

Recorrió su biblioteca, ésa que tanto había fascinado a Milo cuando la vio, y se detuvo al ver algo que antes no estaba. _Fharenheit 451_. Él no tenía ese libro, ¿por qué estaba en su casa si cuando lo leyó fue porque lo sacó de su trabajo? Lo quitó de entre los demás libros y lo miró. Ése debía ser el ejemplar de Milo. Seguramente lo habría olvidado cuando estuvo en su casa. Lo miró durante un momento acordándose de todo lo que él le había contado acerca del libro; que se lo había quitado a su padre, que estaba aburrido cuando lo leyó y le había encantado, que se convirtió en su libro favorito; muchas cosas habían pasado por él y lo sabía. A causa de ese maldito libro había conocido a Milo. A causa de él se habían hecho amigos, a causa de él lo había dejado entrar a su vida, conocerlo, visitarlo, abrazarlo. Por causa de ese libro había tenido conversaciones tan profundas y reveladoras, tan triviales y graciosas, por él había conocido a alguien tan excéntrico y dulce como Milo, tan espectacular y lleno de vida, de alegría y felicidad.

A causa de ese libro se había enamorado de él. A causa de él estaba sufriendo por no poder aceptarlo.

Cuando el pensamiento llenó cada rincón de su cabeza se sintió tan abrumado que dejó caer el ejemplar al suelo. Era la primera vez que se decía a sí mismo lo que sentía, era la primera vez que ponía en palabras, aunque sea en su propia mente, lo que tanto había ignorado. Se agachó para recoger el libro y miró su portada, acariciándola con las yemas de los dedos. Abrió la tapa y se sorprendió de ver la letra de Milo escrita.

 _Para que nunca olvides el efecto mariposa que nos hizo conocernos. Fharenheit siempre será nuestro punto de contacto. Espero que sigas en mi vida para siempre, que esté efecto dure toda la vida. Milo._

Se sintió totalmente desarmado, totalmente idiotizado y como un verdadero tonto. Todo este tiempo Milo había estado pensando en él, y Camus solo se esforzó por evitar sus indirectas cuando lo que más deseaba era sentirse libre de poder quererlo como lo hacía.

 _Sentirse libre._ No había aprendido nada de leer Fharenheit y su sociedad censurista y represora; había aplicado mal todo lo que leyó y creyó saber de sobra. Había estado preso de su propia persona, de sus propios prejuicios, de su sociedad y lo que ésta le imponía.

No quería eso. No quería estar preso en una jaula que él mismo había construido, quería ser libre, para eso estudiaba ciencia, para eso leía y para eso vivía, para ser libre.

 _Sentirse libre._ Se había engañado durante un montón de tiempo y ya no quería seguir haciéndolo, porque lo más libre que tuvo fue ese efecto mariposa y ya no lo iba a dejar pasar.

Milo había pensando en él al dejarle Fharenheit que ya no significaba solamente un libro sino toda su relación y más también. Cuando pudo reconocer todo lo que había logrado esconder durante tanto tiempo se sintió tan apabullado que no tuvo más opción que sentarse en su cama y agarrarse la cabeza.

 **Milo:** _Hola Camus, ¿estás en casa? Yo llegué hace un ratito._

Como siempre, la persona que nunca desaparecía de sus pensamientos estaba ahí, preguntando por él, preocupándose por él.

 **Camus:** _Hola Milo. Estoy en casa, también llegué hace poco._

 **Milo:** _¿Quieres que hablemos? No tengo sueño._

 **Camus:** ¿No estás cansado después de andar todo el día?

 **Milo:** _Cansado sí, pero sueño no. Me conoces, sabes que me cuesta conciliar el sueño por más que esté cansado._

Camus negó con la cabeza pero en vez de darle una respuesta lo llamó. Creía que era la mejor forma de aclarar lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Hola Milo —lo saludó como si no lo hubiese hecho en su mensaje.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó su interlocutor con la voz algo apagada por el cansancio—. ¿La pasaste bien?

—Si, estuvo agradable. Los chicos terminaron cantando karaoke toda la noche —comentó rememorando como casi lo obligaban a participar a él—. Por supuesto que yo no lo hice.

—No esperaba otra cosa en realidad —comentó riéndose con satisfacción al pensar que había tenido razón.

—¿Y… tú? —preguntó con algo de timidez. Esa pregunta le carcomía las entrañas pero al mismo tiempo temía de sobremanera la respuesta—. ¿Cómo estuvo la cita?

El silencio en la otra línea lo mantuvo expectante.

—Estuvo bien —dijo finalmente con un tono del que no se podía advertir nada—. Fuimos a una bar y luego a su casa.

—Ah… estuviste en su casa —repitió como si la sola frase desencadenara en su cabeza imágenes que no quería ver.

—Si, es bastante grande para vivir solo. Debe ser porque enseña idiomas en su casa.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Camus con cierta curiosidad—. No sabía que era profesor.

—Yo tampoco de hecho —agregó con una risita jovial—. En fin, nos divertimos y pasamos toda la noche tonteando.

Los temores que había albergado Camus parecían cada vez más reales, cada vez más cercano a ese dolor de saber que podría perder a Milo y que el único culpable era él.

—Me alegro que la hayas pasado bien —empezó Camus, y lo que decía era real. Estaba convenciéndose de que Milo se merecía alguien mucho mejor que él, y quizá ese Kanon podría ser esa persona—. Y quién sabe, quizá terminan siendo algo más.

Milo volvió a callarse, como si hubiera algo detrás de todo eso que no terminara de creerse.

—No creo —dijo después de unos segundos, pensando en sus palabras—. No creo que seamos algo más.

Mientras Camus se devanaba los sesos intentando comprender qué demonios había pasado en la cita de Milo, éste se sentía contento de hablar con él, pero algo decaído por las emociones revueltas de ese último tiempo. Siendo sinceros, Milo la había pasado bien con Kanon, habían hecho cosas divertidas, incluso miraron una película y hablaron bastante de trivialidades, pero todo ese bien que lo había pasado con Kanon no se comparara a lo bien que Camus lo hacía sentir, a lo cómodo que estaba con él, a sus charlas, sus momentos. Incluso cuando tuvo con Kanon un contacto mucho más personal que el que había tenido con Camus desde que lo conocía, aún así seguía prefiriendo estar con él que con cualquier otra persona. Kanon no le había despertado ninguna pasión revitalizadora y perfecta como Camus lo venía haciendo desde hacía dos años.

—¿Por qué no crees? —preguntó Camus interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Milo.

—Porque… no fue la gran cosa —respondió con simpleza y suspiró con una sonrisa—. Nos divertimos, sí, pero no fue nada especial. No me impactó de ninguna forma loca y creo que yo a él tampoco.

—¿Piensas que no le gustaste? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No creo ser de su tipo —dijo casi en una risita—. En fin, no fue nada… wow.

—Oh… —murmuró Camus al sentirse incapaz de responder con otra cosa—. Yo pensé que ibas a terminar saliendo con él y que iban a hablar de Bradbury —agregó con una felicidad interna que le quemaba el corazón—. Casi temí que te olvidaras de mí

Estaba tan feliz que no se había percatado de que su inconsciente dejaba salir las frases más censuradas y reprimidas por su conciencia.

—¿Olvidarme? Por favor Camus… —espetó Milo con una risa graciosa—. No me vas a decir que estabas celoso.

No hizo el comentario pensando en nada en particular. Camus le había dejado en claro que no quería nada con él, ¿por qué estaría celoso? Simplemente quiso molestarlo un poco, pensando que quizá estuvo temeroso de que Kanon y él salieran y Milo se olvidara de seguir siendo su amigo.

—No —contestó rápido y corto el francés, como si quisiera esconder algo en una mentira mal hecha.

Milo rió al otro lado, no se lo tomaba en serio, pero Camus no volvió a emitir palabras más que para decir nuevamente lo que ya había dicho.

—No estoy celoso —repitió serio. Milo se quedó callado.

—Camus, ¿estabas celoso de verdad?

—¡Que no Milo! —espetó con énfasis al sentirse juzgado.

Milo no dijo nada más, primero porque sabía que todo lo que dijera Camus no lo aceptaría y segundo porque el silencio era la mejor forma de seguir insistiendo en la idea.

—No estaba celoso —agregó pero Milo siguió sin responder. Tomó una bocanada de aire y respiró profundo—. Sólo un poco.

La frase hizo que Milo frunciera el ceño.

—Pero Camus, no iba a dejar de ser tu amigo por salir con alguien más.

Camus se mordió el labio, intentando por todos sus medios reprimir lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos. Decir la verdad.

—No —intervino, en una pelea entre decir o callar, expresar o morir con la verdad—. No era ese mi miedo.

—¿Y cuál era?

La ansiedad de Milo y la inseguridad de Camus habían vuelto el ambiente tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Metafóricamente claro.

—Yo temí… —empezó tomando aire y pensando detenidamente sus palabras—. Sentí celos y miedo porque pensaba que ibas a hacer con él las cosas que yo quiero hacer contigo.

Silencio. Absoluto y completo silencio.

Camus tenía el teléfono en la mano y estaba sentado en su mesa mirando la torre Eiffel por la ventana.

Milo estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo. La confesion de Camus lo hizo sentarse como un resorte, como cuando algo que uno lleva tiempo deseando, sucede.

—¿Es en serio Camus? —preguntó sin poder creerlo, sentando en su cama con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida en algún punto—. Pero pensé que tú no...

—Era mentira —lo interrumpió con cierta ansiedad, dándose cuenta de que algunas cosas no se pueden llevar adentro tanto tiempo—. Era una mentira que no sólo me dañó a mí, sino a tí. Tenía miedo, aún lo tengo, y me costaba admitirlo. Pensar que algo que no podía controlar se había apoderado de mi vida me aterró. Me hizo actuar como un idiota.

—Camus… —susurró sin poder creerlo. ¿En verdad estaba pasando?

—Pensé que si no lo podía controlar, iba a poder olvidarlo. Pensé que si buscaba justificarlo no iba a ser verdad. _Debe ser por eso, debe ser por aquello_. Me la pasé justificando mis acciones contigo porque no podía admitir la verdadera razón por las que ocurrían. Justifique mis sentimientos, mis acciones, mis palabras; me hice creer que todo tenía un porqué que no tenía. Me mentí, Milo. Me mentí de la forma más cruel. Yo, un hombre de ciencia abocado a conseguir la verdad, preferí mentirme porque esa verdad me daba miedo. Y la verdad es que fui un hipócrita y no merezco que sigas aquí, regalándome tu personalidad que ilumina todo lo que yo carezco.

Milo se quedó en silencio. No sabía cómo responder; en cierta forma eso era lo que había estado esperando desde que conoció a Camus, pero en ese momento se había quedado sin palabras.

—¿Y… —empezó pensando que si no hablaba fuerte se quedaría sin voz—, qué quieres que hagamos?

Camus no respondió. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía Milo, le costaba percibir si estaba enojado, si ya no le interesaba más él, o si en verdad quería o no sabía qué decirle.

—No lo se Milo —respondió suspirando—. No se que piensas de esto ni si te sigo interesando.

—No eres un interés para mí Camus —respondió rápidamente y Camus se quedó callado al pensar que había llegado tarde con su declaración.

—Ah… ya veo. Entonces no te…

—Eres más que un simple interés —lo interrumpió conteniendo una sonrisa—. Nunca quise contigo algo así nada más. No me interesaría arruinar nuestra relación por tener un interés en tí. Yo… sentía que me entendías, que comprendías las cosas que me pasaban y que yo te importaba. Eso para mí no es un simple interés, es mucho más. Eres mucho más que eso para mí.

—Entonces veo que vamos hacia la misma dirección —concluyó Camus suspirando de alivio—. De todos modos, con todo lo que pasó, quiero dejar en tus manos lo que pase con nosotros de a partir de ahora.

Milo estaba por responder cuando su celular vibró. Encendió su pantalla y leyó el mensaje que le había llegado sin abrirlo.

 **Kanon:** _¿Llegaste bien?, ¿quieres que nos veamos mañana?_

Miró las letras y sacudió la cabeza. Tenía a Camus esperando una respuesta del otro lado y él estaba leyendo un mensaje de un chico con el que no había sentido una conexión semejante a la que sintió con el francés. Seleccionó la conversación de Kanon y la archivó. Sabía que estaba mal desaparecer de su vida después de salir una noche, pero lo que buscaba en Kanon era una distracción, un reemplazo de esa persona que no le correspondía; y eso no era justo para nadie.

—Quiero que sigamos en la misma dirección —respondió luego de pensarlo—. Sigo sintiéndome igual que cuando te lo confesé.

—¿Lo quieres aunque sea difícil? —preguntó suspirando—, ¿aunque la distancia sea un problema?

—No es un problema, Camus. Vamos a resolverlo juntos.

Sí. Así estaba bien. Siempre eran mejores las cosas cuando estaban juntos.

* * *

Kardia había llegado a su casa después de una temporada fuera. Estuvo bastante tiempo en Francia. De alguna forma ése era el país al que más iba o en el que más tiempo se quedaba. Quizá era porque ahí tenía a su amigo Dégel que lo alojaba en su casa, o quizá era por otro motivo. La vida de Kardia era un misterio.

—¿Ésta vez te quedarás más tiempo en Grecia o vienes porque no tienes dinero? —preguntó Milo sentando en la mesa de la casa de sus padres.

Habían ido a comer para celebrar la llegada de Kardia luego de un tiempo.

—Vine a buscar unas cosas, me quedaré dos semanas nada más —respondió mirando su celular y subiendo las piernas en la mesa. Milo giró los ojos.

—¿Y cuál es tu próximo destino?

Kardia desvió los ojos del celular y sopló un cabello que le caía en los ojos para ver a su hermanastro.

—Vuelvo a Francia. Pensé quedarme este año allí.

Milo se levantó de golpe y lo miró con seriedad. Kardia frunció el ceño como si no entendiera su repentino arranque de brusquedad.

—¿Qué te pasa enano? —preguntó riendo levemente.

—¡Me voy contigo! —espetó rodeando la mesa y llegando a él—. Tengo algo que hacer en Francia, quiero que me lleves.

Kardia abrió los ojos sorprendido y se tiró para atrás un poco porque Milo estaba tan emocionado que se le estaba echando encima prácticamente.

—Tranquilízate manzanita loca… —Lo clamó parándose para verlo mejor—. Yo me voy a quedar en casa de Dégel, ¿tienes algún lugar donde ir allá?

Milo asintió repetidas veces y Kardia se mordió el labio intentando pensar en dónde se podría quedar Milo o por qué estaba tan desesperado por ir. El recuerdo de un joven francés parecido a su Dégel le llegó a la memoria y le arrancó una risa

—Si, te entiendo —suspiró mirándolo con diversión. Milo no entendió lo que quiso decirle—. Esos condenados franceses saben lo que hacen.

Milo abrió los ojos pero entendió que Kardia se incluía en aquella frase y eso lo hizo sentir comprendido. Al parecer el francés de su hermanastro había dejado una huella grande en él. Kardia siempre había sido de esa clase de personas que no se quedan en un lugar mucho tiempo, y que no extraña a las personas porque siempre está cambiando. Nunca necesitó mucho de nadie más que de sí mismo. Se preguntó qué tan magnífico tenía que ser ése Dégel para hacer que un trotamundos como Kardia siempre volviera con él. Recordó que Dégel era el profesor de Camus y aún no podía dejar de sorprenderse. Pareciera que la vida de los cuatro había sido conectada por un efecto mariposa que nunca se desvaneció.

—Deberíamos vivir en Francia, ¿no? —preguntó Kardia interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Así dejo de robarle la casa a Dégel.

La idea se le hacía perfecta y sonrió a modo de respuesta.

—Creo que eventualmente eso sucederá —respondió imaginándose vivir cerca de Camus todo el tiempo—. Francia es un buen lugar para crear efectos mariposa.

Kardia sonrió de lado. Eso estaba muy bien para él y lo entendía. Milo tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Camus.

 _¿Estás libre dentro de dos semanas? Te paso a buscar y comemos gyros, es un buen plan, ¿no?_

 *** ~ Fin ~***

* * *

 **Notas:** Pasaron muchas cosas desde que comencé a escribir este fic. Es especial para mi porque lo hice para canalizar mis sentimientos y las cosas que me pasaban. Fue una gran forma de descargarme cuando estaba triste. Yo estaba enamorada como Camus, de alguien que me daba miedo querer y que vivía lejos. Lo escribí cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía y con el pensamiento de que si no sacaba eso de mi iba a angustiarme mucho. Finalmente las cosas que pasaron fueron muy parecidas a las de este fic, y unos meses más tarde, el final me encuentra aceptando mis sentimientos y viviéndolos libremente como Camus. Me dijeron que lo más importante era que sintiera libremente lo que me pasaba y eso fue lo que más quise transmitir en el fic. Sentirse libre de querer aún cuando eso signifique ir contra la corriente, porque cuando uno vive sus sentimientos, les aseguro que la sensación es de absoluta libertad. No hay cosa más libre que el amor.

Así que esto es para la persona que fue mi amiga durante tanto tiempo, que charló conmigo tantas noches, que me escuchó y me quiso. Para la persona que es mi Milo y que me esperó y entendió así como Milo a Camus. Este fic es para Daena Fuegoscuro. Gracias por no abandonarme en ninguna duda nunca.


End file.
